Leveling
Statistics Example for Leveling & Stats ::: http://exodyus.org/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=11&p=22#p22 Leveling First and foremost, we want people to be comfortable when they come to write and in doing so, we have established two different systems for leveling your characters. Those are Free-Form and Stat-based. This is for the ease of not having to totally keep track 100% of what is going on in depth with your character's level, stats, and skill levels if you don't want to, but will hinder you in the long run for some plots, quests, and combative activities. The initial push for the revamping of the site is for everyone to be stat-based, because of how the plots and stories will progress and how experience will be dolled out and allotted to everyone for their participation. Keeping in mind that you can still free-form, you must abide by the power-level rules still and understand that you're still in a collaborative effort in the interest of the story at hand. This does not in any way hamper your genius or ability to write, but it maintains that every character developed on this site starts out fairly and squarely. The stat-based characters will be no where, a skinny, scrawny ole' Level 1, and then will progress that character into Champion status and beyond, where as the Non-Stat characters may start out a decent, well-versed character, but will not directly participate in any PvP combatives, unless approved by both parties and an administrator, or by way of plot/story interaction. Everyone starts at Level 1 -- Consider it a freebie. Level 2 - 20 posts -- #20 Level 3 - 20 posts -- #40 Level 4 - 20 posts -- #60 Level 5 - 20 posts -- #80 Level 6 - 20 posts -- #100 Level 7 - 20 posts -- #120 Level 8 - 20 posts -- #140 Level 9 - 20 posts -- #160 Level 10 - 20 posts -- #180 Level 11 - 20 posts -- #200 Level 12 - 20 posts -- #220 Level 13 - 20 posts -- #240 Level 14 - 20 posts -- #260 Level 15 - 20 posts -- #280 -- 1,000 gold Level 16 - 30 posts -- #310 -- 1,000 gold Level 17 - 30 posts -- #340 -- 1,000 gold Level 18 - 30 posts -- #370 -- 1,000 gold Level 19 - 30 posts -- #400 -- 1,000 gold Level 20 - 30 posts -- #430 -- 2,000 gold Level 21 - 30 posts -- #460 -- 2,000 gold Level 22 - 30 posts -- #490 -- 2,000 gold Level 23 - 30 posts -- #520 -- 2,000 gold Level 24 - 30 posts -- #550 -- 2,000 gold Level 25 - 30 posts -- #580 -- 2,000 gold Level 26 - 30 posts -- #610 -- 3,000 gold Level 27 - 30 posts -- #640 -- 3,000 gold Level 28 - 30 posts -- #670 -- 3,000 gold Level 29 - 30 posts -- #700 -- 3,000 gold Level 30 - 30 posts -- #730 -- 3,000 gold Power Character (PC) Levels: Level 31 - 50 posts -- #780 -- 5,000 gold Level 32 - 60 posts -- #840 -- 5,000 gold Level 33 - 70 posts -- #910 -- 5,000 gold Level 34 - 80 posts -- #990 -- 5,000 gold Level 35 - 110 posts -- #1100 -- 10,000 gold Stats / Skills Classification *5 - Adept *10 - Versed *15 - Honed *20 - Champion *25 - Legendary *30 - God-like As stated before, the Leveling system will be based on experience, which is given out for doing tasks, quests, fights, and even rewards farther down the road. When you level up, your character will gain three points: 1 skill point and 3 stat points. These will promptly be placed in your character sheet, immediately (as soon as the admin gives the 'Ok' - you level up). There are a few stat categories that you can place your points into and they are cumulative to the primary stat. Allow me to demonstrate: Dexterity - Primary Stat > Velocity - Secondary > Reflexes - Secondary If you have a 1 in Reflex and 1 in Velocity, then your Dexterity is 2. Kapeesh? Kapeesh. Stats List *Strength -- Physical Power **Lifting Power -- Deadlifting ability, pushing & throwing prowess **Endurance -- Running distances, lifting longevity, holding out until the end *Stamina -- Holding up under strain, pressure, and revitilization **Healing Factor -- Time that it takes to regenerate cells and self-repair **Toughness -- How many hits you can take and remain unphased, tougher skin *Dexterity -- Agility, Speed, and Sneakiness **Velocity -- Quickness compared to the average human **Reflex -- Swift hands and skilled at evasion *Intelligence -- Concentration and growth of Magical Ability **Casting Speed -- The rate at which a mage casts his spells **Mana Pool -- The amount of times a mage can cast during combat *Wisdom -- Experienced minds think quicker, cast better, and know more **Arcane Knowledge -- The ability to obtain spells and retain them **Magical Potency -- The raw essence of magical ability and power harnessed *Charisma -- Sweet talking into tight spaces and bartering **Silvertongue -- Working the ways of words upon others for gain **Cowardice -- Presenting yourself to be weaker, for gain of warding off enemies or lowering guards Category:Leveling Category:Stats Category:Post Count Category:Level Costs